


nothing but a little bit of love

by cabinbythesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, CEO Louis, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Drinking, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Harry in Panties, Lawyer Harry, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Panties, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Sexting, Sub Harry, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinbythesea/pseuds/cabinbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Louis sees Harry in a bar and falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing but a little bit of love

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: made up, fake, fiction
> 
> lol hey i haven't written anything in awhile so here's this. hope it's alright :)
> 
> enjoy :-)

Louis thinks that he’s never seen anyone so beautiful.

He’s in a bar for fuck’s sake, probably the most cliche way to meet someone, but here he is. Here they are.

The other man hasn’t even looked over to him yet, but he must feel Louis’ eyes on him, he has to. Louis has not taken his eyes off of him since he’s noticed him, which was about thirty minutes ago. Even from ten yards away, Louis knows he’s absolutely fucking perfect and it’s making his chest feel heavy. He wants to blame it on the alcohol. God, he really,  _ really  _ does. But he’s only been sipping on the same glass of rum and coke.

The man almost looks boyish, long hair and a even longer body. His tight jeans hug his pert bum and thick thighs, his silky shirt hangs open a few buttons. He’s vibrant and lively, smiling and giving his full attention to whoever the buff-looking lad is that he’s talking to, but Louis doesn’t pay much attention to that.

“Mate?” He hears Niall asks, probably not for the first time, too. “You alright? Who d’ya keep looking at?”

Louis turns away from Niall and back to ten yards away.  _ Fuck, he’s got dimples.  _ “Over there,” Louis nods in the man’s direction. He’s dancing now, looking hot as all hell, but at the same time, adorably endearing. Louis feels a bit overwhelmed. “I feel a bit overwhelmed.”

Niall laughs at that, turning away from Selena. She’s pretty and smart. Louis likes her for Niall. “Go talk to him,” Niall shrugs.

“Oh, I will,” Louis replies, swishing around his glass. “I’ve been looking at him for the past half hour. Just want him to look at me first.” Louis wants to know him.

“Good luck with that, mate. We’re going to dance!” Niall gives a little  _ whoop!  _ And carries on his merry way.

Louis glances down at his phone for a moment, and when he looks back up, his eyes are met with the best he’s ever seen. He’s still stood at his place over by the the bar when he raises his brows at Louis. There’s a man hanging around his back, trying to kiss his way along his neck, but his eyes remain on Louis.

Louis raises his back, a  _ What?  _ at question. The man begins to lift the corner of his mouth up and Louis can’t help but follow suit. The guy that was hanging off of his back is still there and Louis makes a face at him, mouthing  _ Neanderthal  _ to the most exuberant person he’s ever laid eyes on.

The man laughs and Louis smiles back. But then, the man promptly blows Louis a kiss and turns around, back to the bar with the man still kissing at his neck. God, does that dude not know his boundaries? He was attached to his neck for the entirety of that -  _ whatever  _ that was - and there was no way that the man enjoyed it. He wasn’t  _ gentle  _ with it; neck kisses are  _ meant  _ to be sweet.

Louis’ more annoyed at the fact that the man is now ignoring him, back turned completely. Louis knows that he’s doing it on purpose, knows the type well. He sighs, realizing that he is going to have to do some chasing.

Louis eventually decides to say fuck it and go over to him. He wants him and he’s going to get him.

Louis walks over, glass in hand, powerful. He pushes his way right in between the neanderthal and his boy, acting as if his only motive is to order another.

“Rum and coke, please,” he tells the bartender, loud enough so that the people around can hear. He notices that the neanderthal sneers and moves over to the other other side of him. “Thanks, mate.” He takes the glass and turns around, finally coming face to face with beauty.

"Now,” his beautiful lips begin. His head is tilted slightly to the side, hip cocked. Confident. Radiant. “What made you think that you could just stand there and stare at me all night?”

But Louis’ confident, too. He grins. “I think you’re radiant.”

The man raises his brows again, before laughing. “You and every other person here.”

“Please,” Louis scoffs. “Like the neanderthal over there? He just wants to fuck you.”

“And you don’t?” He asks. His body language screams for Louis to touch. He doesn’t, not yet.

“Of course I do. I told you, you’re radiant.”

The man squints at him. “You’re rich.”

Louis barks out a laugh. “Good observation.”

He nods. “No other douchebag would wear a Burberry suit to a nightclub. You must be loaded.”

“I typically wouldn’t wear a suit to a nightclub. I just got off work, so. Conveniency,” Louis explains.

“Right,” the man eyes him, unbelieving.

“So, what’s your story? Sugarbaby? Escort? Prostitute? Or just genuinely this thrilling?”

He giggles at that and Louis’ heart melts a bit. “I’m a lawyer, so basically, the least thrilling.”

Louis scrunches his nose. “What a terribly boring job for a terribly vibrant person.”

“Alright, then. Since we’re talking professions, I’m almost one hundred percent sure that you’re a businessman, probably CEO.”

“What a smart boy,” Louis looks him over. “You can’t be more than twenty five.”

“Twenty four, actually. Started uni early.”

“Impressive. And you act as if I’m the only rich one in this conversation.” Louis eyes the silky blue top. “You must be quite good at what you do, Mr. Saint Laurent.”

“Eh, I do alright. Being a lawyer isn’t all that hard, though.” The man looks around for a moment. Louis notices that he doesn’t have a drink. “I’m charming enough, and that’s all I need for it.”

Louis calls over a bartender, orders a daiquiri for him, tells the guy to put it on his tab. “So being charming is what got you through law school, then?  _ Sucking _ up to professors and such? Getting on your  _ knees _ and  _ begging _ for them to pass you?”

Louis is obviously joking, and he was worried for a moment that the stranger would take offense, but then he understood the joke, throwing his head back in a laugh. His laugh sounds like summertime, Louis thinks.

The guy squints at him, probably thinking about why the fuck Louis is so strange. The bartender brings his drink and he thanks him, handing it to the boy. “Oh,” he takes the drink with a smile, twirling around the pink straw, “these are my favorite.”

Louis grins, “You seemed like the type; bright and fruity.”

The boy tilts his head, a corner of his mouth lifting. He takes a sip of his drink, twiddling with the straw. “You’re actually serious, aren’t you?”

Louis scrunches his brows, confused. “About what? You being bright and fruity? You're definitely bright, and I haven't gotten to taste you yet, but yes, very much so.”

The boy shakes his head, an honest to god  _ giggle  _ coming out. Louis does not understand how he can be so sure of himself and tall one moment and then a giggling, precious enigma the next.

“No, no. Well, I mean I guess that’s a part of it . . . but I meant like, you’re actually not gonna give up, are you? You watched me all night.”

Louis smirks at him. “Oh, so you noticed?”

“Just a bit, yeah. We’ve already accomplished this. You: the creepy predator and me: the innocent swan, minding his own business and having fun.”

“Innocent, hmm.” Louis gives him a once over, not at all sneaky. His legs are so, so gorgeous and Louis wants to feel them wrapped around his waist. “I don’t really believe you there, love.”

“Hey,” he drags out, pouting his lips out. Louis almost audibly moans. “I’m perfectly legal. In everything that I do . . . mostly,” he smiles, sly.

“Those jeans are  _ definitely  _ not legal.” Louis takes a sip of his drink, needing it at this point.

“What’s your name? I have a few guesses . . . .”

“Oh, do you? Have at it, love. My interest has been peaked.”

“I thought I already peaked your interest about an hour ago when you kept staring at me.”

“No comment,” Louis winks.

He giggles again, before composing himself. Louis realizes that they are much closer now. The loud music is being blocked out to him, his entirety focused on this enigma of a boy. “Hmm. I think you could be a Bart.”

Louis almost spits out his drink at that. He does cough a bit though, causing the boy to laugh louder. Louis thinks his choking fest was well worth it. “ _ Bart?  _ Are you taking the piss?”

“Okay, maybe a little bit. But Bart is a rich, businessman name, don’t you think?”

“No! Bart sounds like a plumber.”

The boy laughs and Louis decides that he can’t just keep calling him  _ the boy. _ “I’m Louis Tomlinson. And I think that I’d quite like to know your name, as well.”

“Louis,” he says it, trying it out. It’s Louis’ favorite song, this boy saying his name. “I like it, it suits you,” he nods to himself. “I’m Harry Styles.”

“Harry,” he says aloud. “What a soft sounding name for a precious soul.”

Harry blushes a bit, Louis notices. “You know nothing about my soul.”

“No, but I’d like to.” Louis is quick to answer, looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry shakes his head, unbelieving. “You’re quite the poet, aren’t you?”

“Apparently so.” Louis shrugs. “Didn’t know that fact about myself until tonight, though.”

Harry whistles, setting his drink down, finished. He crosses his legs at the ankles, his hands behind his back. It seems to be his natural stance, but it makes him look so innocent and pretty that Louis’ breath hitches at the sight. “You’re good.”

“And you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” Louis says, serious.

Harry laughs, shaking his head. His hair falls in his eyes and he has to thread a hand through it to set it back. “You’re unbelievable. What do you want?”

“You.” Harry rolls his eyes, so Louis continues, taking a step closer. “Want to go places with you, do things. You seem fun and interesting. I think I need to know you.”

“God, this is so weird.  _ You  _ are so weird,” Harry laughs. “We’re at a fucking club and - “

“And what?” Louis asks, challenging.

Harry huffs, seemingly annoyed. “Fine.” He crosses his arms over his chest.

“Fine? All I get is a  _ fine _ ? C’mon now, Harry. Don’t act like you don’t want to know me either.” Louis decides it’s time to take a step closer, mere inches apart. He does a risky thing and reaches up to tuck a silky curl behind Harry’s ear. Harry’s mouth drops open a bit, definitely affected, and Louis thinks of it as a win. “Come with me. Please,” he adds as an afterthought.

Harry glances over Louis’ shoulder, probably at his friends who he is potentially going to be leaving behind. “Okay. Let’s just - let’s go. This is probably the dumbest thing I’m ever going to agree to, but let’s go, let’s do it.”

Louis smiles wide. “Okay, great. Let me just pay off my tab.” He does just that, and when he turns around, Harry is still there, waiting for him. Louis was worried that he was going to bail and leave, scurrying back to his neanderthal friends. “Did you tell your friends you were leaving?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just text Nick.”

“Is that neanderthal?” Louis asks, motioning back towards where the hairy, tall man stands. Louis is so happy that Harry is agreeing to this, whatever  _ this  _ might be.

Harry sighs with a shake of his head, but Louis notices him trying to hold back a smile. “Let’s just go before I change my mind.”

They go to McDonald’s because Harry wants chicken nuggets. They go through the drive thru and Louis drives them to a park close by, sitting in the parking lot to eat.

“Fuck, this is so good,” Harry moans. He bends one knee up to rest his foot against the dashboard. Louis doesn’t mind in the slightest.

“‘S always the best at late hours, innit?” Louis glances to the clock, it reading three-thirty a.m.

Harry hums in agreement. “I think it somehow tastes better at this time because of the spontaneity of it. Like, because getting fast food at awkward hours isn’t typical to us, so it makes it exhilarating in a way.”

Louis wants to listen to him talk for forever. Louis wonders if that’s how it is with people, too. Like if he were to kiss Harry right now, would it be all encompassing because it is something that he’s yearning for, or maybe because Harry isn’t ‘typical’ to him. (But oh how he wants him to be).

“Why did you agree to come with me?” Louis asks, sudden. He turns his body to Harry, having taken off his suit jacket by now, but his dress pants are still uncomfortably tight as he puts his leg up. It must look somewhat good if Harry’s slight twitch of his eye to Louis’ open legs is anything to go by. Louis smirks. “You ditched your friends for me.”

Harry composes himself, scoffing. “Maybe I just wanted some cheap, greasy food.”

“Doesn’t sound very appetizing,” Louis wrinkles his nose.

Harry looks out the window, seemingly watching the swings float back and forth in the wind. “Hey, let’s go swing!”

Louis gives him a look. “Really?”

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re afraid your suit is going to rip,” Harry pouts. “Like you can’t afford a new one.”

“I don’t care about the fucking suit,” Louis chuckles because of course he’ll go on the swings with Harry. He would probably do anything Harry wanted; would take him to Paris right now if Harry wished, just to see his face smile so bright.

“Alright then. It’s settled.” Harry gets out of the car and walks over to a swing, pushing himself off to begin a steady motion. Louis follows him and leans against the railing, arms crossed over his chest watching. “Aren’t you gonna join me?”

Harry looks pretty as ever in the moonlight, Louis notes. “I don’t know. Just kinda like watching you.”

Harry stops his swinging. He’s still sat leaning against the swing, long legs let down in front of him. They go on for days and Louis just wants to touch him.

“You’re so creepy, you know that?” Harry squints at him.

“Not  _ creepy.  _ Just observative,” Louis tries his best to excuse.

“Yeah, right,” Harry giggles, looking up to Louis again. “You said you want to know about me, right?”

Louis nods. He does. “Right.”

“Well, how do you expect to do that when you’re all the way over there?” Harry wiggles his bum on the swing, getting more comfortable.

Louis raises his brow, thinking this is his chance. “Is that an invitation?”

“To come and have conversation with me? Yes.” Harry’s biting his lip, a habit that Louis has come to notice.

“Alright,” Louis nods, sitting on the swing next to him. “Wait, see, I don’t like this. I can’t look at you this way. Minimal eye contact makes for shit conversation.” Louis does the daring and goes to stand in front of Harry. They have never been this closer before, and with Harry still technically just leaning on the swing, they are at about the same eye level. “Now, just spread your legs,” Louis instructs and he watches Harry’s face to gauge his reaction. His face seemed to have went softer, probably from Louis’ choice of words. Louis has to hold back his smile. He steps between Harry’s spread thighs and grabs on to the metal chains of the swing for balance. “All good?”

Louis’ being a little shit, he knows, but fuck it if he’s going to get this pretty of a reaction out of Harry.

“All good,” Harry nods, finally looking up to meet Louis’ eyes. They’ve never been this close before. Louis has Harry boxed in and they must be quite the sight. “Okay, then, Mr. Conversationalist. What’s the topic of conversation for tonight?”

“Well, first off,” Louis is diving straight in with him, “you need to do something with your hands. You’re too tense. Awkward body language also makes for bad conversation.”

Harry glances down to his own hands sat awkwardly in his lap. “You just want an excuse for me to touch you.”

“I would never,” Louis gasps in fake shock.

Harry giggles and puts his arms around Louis’ shoulders, interlocking his hands behind Louis’ neck. “Is this okay?”

“Does it feel awkward?”

“No.” Harry is quick to answer.

“Then, yes. It’s perfect,” Louis nudges Harry’s knee for no reason. “Now, you still haven’t answered my question.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Harry lies.

“Okay, then,” Louis smirks. “I’ll give you a choice; you either tell me why you agreed to this, or tell me one of your kinks.”

“Only one?” Harry asks, the fucking minx.

Louis gulps. “Only one.”

“Pet names.” Harry doesn’t meet his gaze.

“Pet names?”

“Yes. I just - “ Harry cuts himself off, obviously embarrassed.

“What? Tell me and I’ll tell you one of mine. Fair enough?” Louis offers.

“It just, feels nice. I don’t know. It’s dumb,” Harry looks down. Louis can feel him twiddling with his fingers against the nape of his neck.

“It’s not dumb if you like it, Harry. I think it’s hot.”

Harry blushes. “Just, tell me yours now, please.”

“Hm,” Louis thinks. “Thighs.”

“Thighs? As in what? Thigh-fucking or like just thighs in general?”

Hearing those words come out of Harry’s pretty lips so bluntly makes him squirm. “Both. Definitely both.”

“And why? Explanations are a must here.”

He looks so innocent in the light brightness of the moon, but all this talk makes Louis want to mark up the inside of his thighs, kiss his pretty neck. “It feels nice. It’s soft and intimate and makes a guy come like nothing else. Guys like it when there’s scratches on their skin from by stubble. I suppose it’s like a reminder of some sort.”

And, okay, Harry is definitely affected by Louis’ words. He’s being  _ too  _ silent. “Yeah, that’s - yeah, nice.”

Harry seems tense, so he tries to make a lighter mood out of the situation. “So . . . siblings?” Harry laughs loudly, removing one hand from around Louis’ neck to cover his mouth. Louis stops him, though. “Don’t hide your laugh from me.”

Harry just nods, goes back to twiddling his fingers against the back of Louis’ neck. “How did you go from asking about my kinks to asking about my family?”

Louis laughs, too. “I don’t know! You just seemed uncomfortable, so I tried to change the subject to something more . . . common.”

“I am completely comfortable with my kinks, thank you,” Harry informs. His boots kick around in the mulch of the playground.

“As you should be.”

There’s a pause. “Are we going to have sex?”

Louis is caught off guard at that. “Do you want to?”

Harry rolls his eyes and gives a kick to Louis’ ankle. “Well, duh.” He won’t meet Louis’ eyes, still staring down at their feet.

“Harry Styles,” Louis teases. He can see Harry’s blush, even in this dark of a night. “Now, just what are we gonna do about that, hm?” Louis lifts his chin, forcing Harry to look him in the eye.

“I think,” Harry bites his lip and Louis thinks he almost comes right about there. He drags Louis close so that their bodies are completely pressed together, all body weight being supported by the chains of the swing. Harry slides a hand into Louis feathery hair, breathing against his ear, “I think that I’m going to drive you crazy for a bit.”

Louis feels a kiss get dropped to the hinge of his jaw. “Hm.” Louis is not going to let him win this. He slides his own hand down to rest at Harry’s waist, presses his thumbs there. He can’t help himself, even reaching his head down to drop a light, teasing kiss to the long expanse of Harry’s neck. “I’m more than ready, princess.”

 

Every since that night, there is not a day that goes by that they don’t talk.

They swapped numbers before Louis dropped Harry off at his flat, promising to text him in the morning. It’s been like that nonstop for the past week, the texting.

_ I’m in a meeting and it’s boring as all hell. Send nudes ;) _

_ Nice try, dick _

_ :( what’re you up to ? _

_ Watching Grey’s Anatomy and eatin some fruit _

_ Fuck that sounds like such a nice day _

_ Come over when you’re done then. And bring some lube, please! I'm all out :( _

_ Hm . . . do I get to kiss you?? _

_ No _

_ I’m not too sure then :/ _

_ You’re such a dick _

_ I’m the dick ?! You’re taunting me on purpose !! _

_ If you bring me lube, I’ll let you kiss my neck _

_. . . for how long _

_ Three minutes _

_ Five _

_ Four or you’re done _

_ Deal :) _

_ Alright. Now get back to work, stud _

_ See ya later, angel xx _

  
  


When Louis arrives at Harry’s flat, it’s the second time he has been there. It has only been about a week and Louis feels like his life has become entirely different, entirely better in a way. Harry just makes him so  _ comfortable. _

“How was work?” Harry asks from his position between Louis’ legs. Cuddling is a  _ huge  _ thing with them. They always seem to be touching and Louis absolutely thrives in it. With them laying on the couch like this and Harry’s back rested against his, it feels pretty infinite.

“‘S alright. Like every other day, really. Annoying ass old men who are worried about spending a million of their billions like it’s going to change their lives,” Louis rolls his eyes.

“That’s shitty,” Harry wrinkles his nose. He sits up and faces Louis on the couch, spreading his legs so that they are by Louis’ waist and vice versa. His knees are bent a bit as he scooches a bit closer to Louis. Louis rests his hands on Harry’s knees to keep him steady. He’s just got on joggers and a thin tee, contrasting to Louis’ work clothes. “I believe you have something for me.” Harry opens his hand, waiting.

Louis sighs, having to let go of Harry’s legs to get reach down to his work bag on the floor. “Aha! Strawberry,” Louis pulls out the lube, placing the bottle in Harry’s palm, “per your request.”

Harry grins wide, surprises Louis with a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you.”

“No problem, babe,” Louis chuckles halfheartedly. Harry moves up closer then, causing Louis’ hands to slide down to his thighs. He begins to unbutton Louis’ work shirt, and damn what a sight it is. “What’re you doing that for?”

Harry stops for a moment. “Did you want me to stop?”

“Fuck, no.”

“Didn’t think so.” Harry continues until he’s got Louis’ white button down off, throwing it neatly on the edge of the couch. “Now,” Louis watches Harry gaze down at his chest, holds in a shiver when he begins to dance his fingers along the bare skin of Louis’ torso. “I believe I promised you four minutes.” Louis perks up at this. (As if another  _ certain  _ part of his body is not perked up already). “And I’m not one to break promises.”

“Right, but out of curiosity - and no I am definitely not complaining - why did my shirt come off?”

Harry rolls his eyes. “You’re so thick, Louis. I’m letting you makeout with my neck for a straight four minutes. I might’ve . . . scratched or ripped your nice shirt. Or something,” Harry explains.  _ Or something. _

“I hereby give you permission to scratch my back as much as you need to.”

“Was going to anyway, but thanks.” Harry sheds his t-shirt off, throwing it in a pile with Louis’. He barely has a chance to look at Harry’s beautiful torso because he says, “Four minutes starts in fifteen seconds.”

“Wait, what? What’re the rules?” Louis really hopes that there isn’t any.

“Just make it good for the both of us. Might as well, right?”

“Oh, I’m not worried about it not being good.”

“Better get to it then. You’ve got to start in two seconds or else you’re disqualified.”

“How do I even start to - “

“Tick tock!”

Louis groans in frustration, grabbing Harry gently by the neck. “You’re so fucking frustrating.”

It feels like an entire different universe when Louis begins to kiss him, because Harry actually becomes  _ quiet.  _ His grip on Louis’ back tightens, and sometimes there are little huffs of breath, but besides that, he’s silent. Almost like he is trying his very best to be.

“Lay down for me,” Louis asks, and much to Louis’ pleasure, Harry obeys. “You’re being so quiet, I don’t like it,” he pouts against Harry’s shoulder, nibbling a kiss there.

"‘M fine,” Harry says, sounding far away. “You have three minutes left.”

“No,” Louis argues, leaning up on his elbows.

Harry rolls his eyes. “You’re just wasting time.”

“I don’t fucking care. Talk to me.” Louis brushes a curl out of the way. “It’s never good unless we talk. That’s the fun.” Whenever Harry allows him to kiss or touch him in anyway, there is always conversation involved, as well. It’s just how they are; always talking.

Harry looks away. “I have nothing to say.”

“Bullshit,” Louis chuckles. “If you really don’t want me to - “

“You’re so fucking thick, Louis,” Harry pushes at his shoulder, seemingly annoyed. “Of course I want you to, jesus christ.  _ That’s  _ the problem.” Harry’s hands fall to his sides, off of Louis. Louis finds that he misses the touch.

“Babe,” Louis shakes his head. Harry is over thinking, once again. Louis just wants him and he wishes it could be that simple. “Don’t think about it, okay? You have fun, right? Like being with me?”

Harry gives a short nod, head still turned away from Louis.

“I like being with you so much. I like it  _ so much. _ Isn’t that good enough of a reason for now? What we have is just -  _ good.  _ It’s great. Please don’t worry yourself and over think, okay? Don’t hide yourself from me.”

Harry turns to him then, biting his lip. “You’re right. I just - I don’t know what the hell we’re doing, but it is fun, innit?”

Harry’s smile is back on his face and Louis can’t take his eyes away from his mouth. “It’s so fun,” he agrees with a chuckle.

“Alright then,” Harry suddenly seems to compose himself, bringing his arms back around Louis. “Better get to it, pal. Only about a minute left, now.”

Louis rolls his eyes, but continues to move towards Harry’s neck, nudging his nose against it. “You’re so spoiled.”

“You do treat me the best.”

“‘S because you deserve the best. So fucking pretty.” Harry mewls at that, and Louis feels him grip to the bareness of his back.

“Don’t come in your pants, now,” Harry teases.

“Don’t be so full of yourself, baby.”

“Rather be full of other things.”

“Hm? Like what?”

And then, of  _ fucking  _ course, Harry has to push him off, hurriedly standing up and prancing off to the kitchen, calling out behind him, a giggle following suit, “Time’s up!”

  
  


_ Have you realized that most of our conversation has been through the phone,  _ Louis texts while, once again, in another business meeting across the city.

_ I know . . . that’s just what being rich does to you, I guess. What a hardship :( _

_ Shut up. It IS a hardship when I don’t get to see you as much as I’d like _

_ You’ll survive _

_ I don’t know . . . I sure have been missing your beautiful thighs :( _

_ You’ve never even seen my bare thighs _

_ No, but I’ve felt them wrapped around my waist. That can sometimes be even worse _

_ Maybe you’ll get a surprise later _

_ Are you serious ?? _

_ Call me tonight and you’ll find out _

_ You’re gonna make me hard just thinking about it, fuck _

It takes Harry a bit longer to answer, but Louis deems it well worth it when he sees that Harry has sent him a picture. A picture of him in blue lace panties, just showing his crotch and pretty thighs with the caption,  _ Better not let all the old businessmen see xx _

_ Fuckkk you look so good, baby. No one sees besides me, you’re just for me _

_ I think I’m gonna go put that lube you bought for me to good use _

Louis’ knee bangs against the table. Everyone turns to look at him, and he just picks up his pen, acting like he’s writing something important down. The image of Harry using the lube Louis bought for him, having it drip down his soft thighs and over his pretty cock; it’s too much. It’s not  _ fair. _

_ Please wait until I can call you _

_ I don’t know if I can wait that long :( _

Louis can feel himself sweating.  _ Don’t touch yourself until I say, angel _

_ Okay _

_ Okay? _

_ Yeah. I’ll be good for you _

_ You’re so good for me, baby. Look so good, thank you _

To say the least, Louis has never sped back to the hotel faster in his life.

“Hello?” Harry answers.

“Hey,” Louis lays back on the bed of the overpriced hotel room. “Did you wait for me?”

“Yeah,” he replies and Louis knows that he’s biting his lip. “Waited for you.” Harry’s so  _ good,  _ is the thing. He waited  _ hours  _ for Louis.  _ Hours  _ of waiting while Louis was at work and he’s so proud of him.

“I’m so proud of you, you know.  _ So  _ proud. You’ve waited so long.” Louis shakes his head, still can’t believe that he’s so lucky. “I’m so lucky.”

“Lou, can I - please,” Harry whines. Louis hears shuffling around on the bed from Harry’s end.

“Of course you can, my angel. You’ve been so good. Do you wanna grab that lube I bought for you, baby?” Louis’ taking his own pants off at this point, because god forbid if he’s not getting off on this.

“Yes, yes. I have it, daddy - “ Harry stops in his tracks. Louis almost comes, not even having touched himself yet.

“What was that, my good boy?”

“I - nothing. It - nothing, Lou,” Harry sounds flustered, voice becoming mumbled.

“I want you to set that lube that  _ daddy _ bought for you down on the bed for now, okay?”

“I - yes. Okay.”

“Thank you, lovely.” Louis decides to ignore Harry’s embarrassment from his confession, because he should feel anything but. Harry gets so submissive in bed, while in everyday conversation he has Louis wrapped around his little finger (he still actually does). “Want you to put the phone by your head, lay on your tummy for me.” He hears Harry do just that. “Your hands behind your back, baby?”

“Yes.”

“Yes who?”

Harry whines at that, probably biting his comforter. “Yes, daddy.”

Louis groans. “So gorgeous, Harry. Now, how did you feel in those pretty panties? That picture you sent made daddy so hard, princess.” Louis teases at his own cock.

“Yeah?” Harry asks. Louis knows that he’s probably grinding against the covers, but decides to let it go. He deserves it for being so good. “I feel so good, daddy. Feels soft.”

“Mm, so pretty. Think you can do something for me?”

“Yeah. I can do it,” Harry sounds frantic, just wanting to get off.

Louis smiles to himself. “I want you to play with your gorgeous bum for me, yeah?” He hears Harry’s whine. “I want you to get your hands on your bum and spread wide, okay? Take those panties off for me. Pretend like daddy’s there doing it for you. Want to see your pretty hole, baby.”

“ _ Yes,  _ okay.” He hears Harry shuffle to get his panties off. “I’m ready, Lou.”

“Okay, love. Want you to hold your bum open for me. Let me see you, darling.” Harry must listen if his airy whines are anything to go by.

“Is it okay, daddy?” Harry asks, like he can be anything but beautiful to Louis.

“You’re  _ perfect,  _ baby. Absolutely my favorite boy in the whole world. Such a pretty hole.” Louis might be jerking off by this point. “Want you to get it wet for me. Can you do that?”

“ _ Please.  _ Can I, please?”

“Of course, lovely. Finally get to use that lube I got for you, after waiting so long like the perfect boy you are.” Harry absolutely mewls and Louis hears the cap of the lube pop open. “Get your fingers wet. There you go. Go ahead, darling. You deserve it for waiting so long.”

Louis pumps himself in rhythm with Harry’s heavy breathing.  _ Fuck,  _ he’s been waiting for this for weeks and he feels like he can explode in any given moment. Harry sounds even more gorgeous than he expected and it’s not helping his stamina in the slightest.

“L -  _ Lou,”  _ Harry hurries. “Are you - are you touching yourself?”

Louis moans. “Yeah, baby. Yeah, I am. How can I not? You sound so lovely, H you’ve no idea.”

Harry whines. “Gonna come soon.”

“Go ahead. Want you to. Come from just your fingers stretching you open. You’re so good, Harry. So good,” Louis praises.

“Want you to. Want you to come, too.”

And then Louis’ coming from Harry’s noises alone, and he hears Harry follow suit, whining into his own bed sheets.

  
  


They don’t talk about.

They don’t talk about it, which is  _ fine.  _ It is fine because they go about their friendship as usual.

Everything is  _ fine. _

  
  


“Wanna go out with Niall and Liam?” Harry asks on a Friday night in April. The weather is neutral and Harry isn’t. The air is subtle and Harry’s eyes are bright. (Louis’ in love, he realizes).

“Whatever you want,” Louis responds with a smile, and so they go.

When they arrive, they find a booth close enough to the bar to be convenient. Louis allows Harry to slide in before him, Harry being sat between Niall and himself.

Louis orders the first round for everyone, getting Harry his fruitful drink of choice.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to be clinging off of Louis’ shoulder. Louis’ gotten used to it, though. Harry is a very lightheaded drunk, even if he has been drinking for quite a few years now. It makes him all the more quirky and Louis is definitely not complaining when Harry pulls Louis’ arms around him.

He digs his face into Louis’ neck, closing his eyes. “What’s up, bug?”

Harry giggles all of a sudden. Louis feels teeth dig into his shoulder. “I’m not a  _ bug. _ I’m a Harry.”

Louis would typically roll his eyes, but even with Harry’s vodka breath, his hair smells like Louis’ own from when he took a shower at his earlier. Harry’s cheeks are pink from the booze and his hair is parted all silly. (Louis kind of wants to run him a warm bath).

“You’re my bug, though. My Harry bug.” Louis’s face is still in Harry’s hair.

“Hm,” Harry hums. Louis feels Harry pull the arm that isn’t around his shoulders to rest on Harry’s thigh. Louis squeezes, comforting. “Hairy or Harry?”

Louis grins. “Definitely Harry.” Neither of them really know what the other means, but neither of them also seem to really put that much effort into figuring it out.

“I like being your Harry bug.”

Louis sighs. “You’re much more than that.”

 

“Hey, where did - ”

“He’s over at the bar, mate,” Liam interrupts, rolling his eyes. Louis thinks he hears an, “You two have a radar for each other, I swear,” under his breath, but he chooses to ignore it and focus on searching for Harry.

And he finds him, alright. Just definitely not the way he wanted to.

Harry is clearly flirting with tall, dark, and handsome that is stood ahead of him. He’s got his flirty stance going. Dimples out and everything. Louis thinks he might throw up.

So, Louis does the most obvious fixation to this problem and goes up behind Harry.

“Hi, love.” Louis takes pride in the way that Harry relaxes back against his chest.

“Hey!” He smiles, way too loud, even against the club music. “Louis, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is my best friend.”

Kurt grins politely, offering his hand. Louis doesn’t like it.

“Nice to meet ya, mate,” Louis waves off. “But Harry and I really must be going now. Have a nice night.”

Louis drags Harry away before Kurt or Harry can comment. He ignores Harry’s tugs on his hand and brings him out the back entrance.

Harry pulls away harshly once they make it outside. He looks at Louis with fever, and not the good kind.

“What the  _ fuck  _ was that, Louis?” Harry seethes. “Kurt is  _ nice.  _ What made you think that it was okay to speak so shortly to him? Even worse - drag us away like that?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “He was not  _ nice,  _ Harry. He just wanted to fuck you, and you honestly couldn’t see that?”

Harry pushes Louis back a bit by the shoulders, angry. “Well, he was nice to me! And why would you drag me out like that? I was having fun.”

“He didn’t have good intentions, Harry! He obviously just wanted a fuck.”

“So! What’s wrong with a one night stand? Did you ever think that might just be what I wanted?”

Louis shakes his head. “You don’t want that, though, H. You want something more, we talk about it all the time.”

Harry’s the one to roll his eyes now. “You act like I’m a fucking virgin or something, god, Louis!”

“I just want what’s right for you, and I know that that guy wasn’t.”

Harry just blinks at him. “You’re not to say what’s good for me. I’m going home before I throw something at you. I’m kinda drunk still and really don’t feel like seeing you. Goodnight.”

Harry leaves.

  
  


“Louis, you’re such a  _ tit! _ ” Niall complains, banging on his bedroom door. “Just let me in! You need to actually  _ talk  _ to me in order for me to help you fix this.”

Louis gives in eventually. Mostly because Niall’s constant pounding made his head hurt more than it already does.

Louis feels disgusting and dull. Niall isn’t having it.

“Start talking before I punch you in the face.” Niall sits on the edge of Louis’ bed. Louis knows there’s a lecture coming on.

“I have nothing to say.” Lie.

Niall rolls his eyes. “Yeah? Then why has Harry not left his apartment in the past three days?”

He looks up all of a sudden, frowning. “He hasn’t?”

“And bingo,” Niall sighs. Louis doesn’t meet his eyes.

“Louis, mate. Not to sound rude or anything, but what the fuck? You are literally the closest two people I’ve ever seen.”

Louis grimaces at that.  _ Not close enough. _

“I just - “ Louis pauses, sighs. “I miss him, Ni.”

Niall shakes his head. “You two exhaust me. Louis,  _ think. _ ”

Louis ignores Niall’s comment. “All of his clothes are here. Does he have clothes to wear?”

“Yes, Louis. He has clothes.” Niall rolls his eyes. Rude.

“He likes being naked all the time anyway, he feels more comfortable. What about food, though? He’s here all the time, Niall there’s no way he has food in his apartment.”

“Louis for christ’s sake just  _ listen  _ to yourself. You’re  _ worried  _ about him.”

“Of course I’m fucking worried about him, Niall! I just - “ Louis cuts himself off.

“You both are so  _ dumb. _ ” Niall seems annoyed and Louis feels pretty guilty about it. “Just go to him, Lou.”

Louis hugs Niall and decides that he’s got nothing to lose.

  
  


Louis knocks on Harry’s flat door in only his joggers and tee.

“Where are your shoes?” Harry asks. His arms are crossed in an annoyed stance. He’s only got on briefs and a tee shirt and Louis just wants to kiss him.

“Why are you wearing my shirt?” Louis counters, which just makes Harry even more annoyed.

“Because I’m all out of clothes,” Harry says like it’s obvious. (It is). “They’re all at your’s.”

“Well, why wouldn’t you come get them?”

Harry rolls his eyes. “That’s a dumb question, Louis.”

Louis ignores that because Harry’s right, and sits down right in front of the open door, legs crossed over one another.

“What are you doing?” Harry asks.

“Sitting here until you invite me in.” Louis goes to pull out his phone before realizing that he was in too much of a hurry to even grab it.

“You’re so fucking dumb.”

Louis laughs. “A lot of people have been telling me that today, actually.”

“Just come in.” Harry steps aside and lets Louis in. Harry goes straight to the kitchen, going to sit up on the counter. Of course, Louis follows.

Louis leans against the counter opposite Harry, watching Harry’s legs swing back and forth.

Harry sighs. “Did you just come here to stand in my kitchen and not talk?”

“I don’t know I just - “ Louis runs a hand through his hair. “I just needed to see you.”

Harry twiddles with his shirt in his hand. His brows are scrunched and Louis knows that he’s thinking about what to make of the situation. “Did you miss me?”

Louis rolls his eyes. What a dumb question. “Of course I fucking missed you, what the hell? I was fucking  _ worried. _ ”

“See!” Harry throws his arms up. “ _ That  _ right there is the problem. That’s it! I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Louis. Stop belittling me all of the time.”

“I’m not belittling - “ Louis tugs at his hair in frustration. “I’m not saying that you’re incapable of taking care of yourself. I know for a fact that you can.”

“Then what the fuck, Louis? Like at the club the other night? You obviously thought I couldn’t handle myself.” Harry looks quite pissed.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you to care for yourself, Harry. I trust you more than anything. It’s  _ others.  _ I don’t know if you knew, except that you have to know because I let you know all of the time,” Louis laughs at himself pitifully. “You’re fucking beautiful. An enigma. Everyone else around you sees it too and they might take advantage of it.”

“And you’re not?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “I’m your best friend, Harry. I’m not taking advantage of anything. I’m appreciating and loving it; you, an enigma.”

Harry blinks at him and Louis stares back. He went and said it now and he’s got nothing to lose, really. Harry’s already mad at him, so might as well lay it all out on the table.

“Do you mean - “ Harry stares at him, mouth still looking obscenely obscene even in this given situation.

“Yes,” Louis nods, still standing a foot away from Harry. He doesn’t dare to get closer in case Harry needs to flee.

Harry laughs then, kind of shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re so dumb.”

“Hey,” Louis frowns. “I’m literally telling you I’m in love with you right now, like it isn’t the scariest thing I’ve ever done, and you’re  _ laughing  _ at me.”

Harry just giggles harder, but in his midst of giggles, gets closer to Louis and hugs him, wrapping his arms around his neck and digging his face in his neck. They haven’t touched in a few days and Louis thinks Harry is the best thing he’s ever smelt, felt.

“Fuck,” Harry giggles, face still buried in Louis’ shoulder. “I’ve been wearing your clothes for the past few days, you know.” He says it softly, like it’s some type of secret.

“Yeah?” Louis smiles against Harry’s ear, knows that it’ll give Harry a pleasant shiver. It does. His hand runs down Harry’s back and stops at the dip of his waist.

Harry nods and puts more of his weight into Louis’ hold. Louis moves them back about so he’s leaning against the counter, Harry stood in between his spread feet. They are still pressed torso to torso and Harry seems to like his spot in Louis’ neck. Louis doesn’t dare to complain.

“I missed you,” Harry pauses. “And I didn’t have any of my own clean clothes here.”

Louis chuckles at that. “I keep telling you it would just be easier if you lived with me. I’ve got plenty of room.”

“I don’t want plenty of room, though.” Harry looks up at him then, looking a little timid even. Louis missed his eyes so much he can’t help but bring a hand up to his cheek, thumb dusting over his brow.

“Tell me what you want. I’ll give you anything. You  _ know  _ I’ll give you anything.”

Harry’s eyes flutter from Louis’ touch and Louis’ insides scream.  _ This is how it should be! This is how it feels! _

“I want - ” Harry licks his lips and Louis definitely knows what he wants, “I want to wear your clothes all of the time. And I want only one room in your house, the one with both of us in it together.”

Louis’ face must visibly split in half. “I can give that to you. Easy.”

Harry smiles. “Okay then, it’s settled.”

They both pause. “Are you gonna let me kiss you, or summut?”

Harry giggles, curls his fingers into the short hairs at the base of Louis’ neck. “As long as you touch my bum while you do it.”

“Oh, we’ve definitely got ourselves a deal.” Harry’s laughing again when Louis closes his mouth over his. Harry’s breath gets cut short and Louis feels him inhale deeply. Louis feels like Harry’s feeding breath into him; like he’s felt breathing, but never like this.

He pulls Harry in closer by the bum as promised and Harry’s lips go slack from it, allowing Louis better access.

“Lou,” Harry whines, gripping onto him harder.

Louis pulls away to look at post-kissed Harry, and he thinks he sees heaven for the first time looking in his eyes.

“Fuck,” Louis brushes his thumb over Harry’s lip. “I’ve been imagining that for  _ months _ .”

Harry looks at him from under his lashes, and all of a sudden, the tip of his thumb is encompassed by Harry’s sweet lips. It’s mesmerizing, Harry looking at him like this. “Imagined anything else?” Harry sucks his thumb in deeper.

Louis becomes speechless. Is Harry saying what he thinks he’s saying? “Okay, wait just so we’re clear; are the feelings for sure mutual then?”

Harry rolls his eyes and pushes Louis’ shoulders, jumping up, causing Louis to have to quickly catch him. “You dumb fuck,” Harry giggles. “I love you more than anything. Now, will you take me to our bedroom?”

_ Our. _

Louis’ never heard an idea more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> ig: hlessed  
> twitter: hltwink


End file.
